


The Big Bad Bat

by TimWaynetheLoser



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimWaynetheLoser/pseuds/TimWaynetheLoser
Summary: Annika is offered a position from Batman.





	The Big Bad Bat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_lesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/gifts), [fireangelnblw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireangelnblw/gifts).



The Gotham night air was heavy as always with the awful smell of gas and dirt. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes once again for what felt like the tenth time in the span of 5 minutes. She was on her period for the first time in months so she was cramping like crazy but not enough to make her stop patrol. 

She stood up and leaped over to the next roofs, trying to get some of the nervous energy out of her. 

“Hey Ari what's up with the others? Lynn not patrol are they?” she asked. She heard a brief wave of static before the ever tapping keyboard replaced it. He was quiet for awhile before he began speaking. 

“No Lynn's at home as they should be and Flori is on the other side of town so you don't have to worry about them either. Tonight is pretty quiet” she could hear him sigh and lean back into the old creaky chair they found. She gave a light smirk as she went in jumping across the roofs. She stopped and sat down and wiped her face. She had been feeling not to well for a while, she felt uneasy.

She was resting and closed her eyes. She was so focused on her breathing she didn't notice the huge shadow swipe over her. She heard the crack of gravel under boot she launched up and got in a defense position. She sighed and relaxed when she saw that it was Batman in his tall, brooding glory. His white out eyes pierced her. 

“Annika” his voice was monotone and low. She nodded to him and sat back down, trying to bring her temperature down a bit she was starting to wonder if she was sick or not. 

“Hey are you ok over there?” Aristotle said into the ear piece. 

“Uh yeah fine I'm...im just fine just give me a second.”

“Go home if your getting sick, Lulu told me that you've been pushing yourself to hard and that periods have been coming and going. Im serious Annika” he said sternly. She rolled her eyes but started to get up before she felt a arm wrap around her shoulder. She stumped a bit before straighten up and look up at the man.

“You may just need something to eat or drink. I have something if you want it” he asked. She looked at the all black clad man before sighing and holding out her hand. He put a water bottle and protein bar in both hands.

“Thanks” she began eating the bar and drinking the water. She felt a little better and let the cool but dirty night air hit her face.

“Annika ive come here to ask you something” Batman started. She rolled her eyes once again tonight and thought to herself, “not this again man” 

“Look bat I'm not joining you and your little tired ok. I'll do my thing and you do yours ok?” 

“I wouldn't do this if the threat wasn't so big. I feel as though a Danny Mitchson is someone your familiar with”

The shiver up her spine made her freeze and turn rapidly to the man. His face gave off the vibe that he saw her reaction to the news, and maybe regretted bringing that up. Her left shoulder had all the suddenly had a low and throbbing pain in it. That night when Danny stabbed her, that was the worst pain she had ever felt when on the job.

“Me and Oracle have been seeing more of her and her group around Gotham. She's been following that little brother of yours around and your mother too as well. Following Lulu is the odd part of this since she hasn't done that before but i don't have much info” 

She closed her eyes tight and pulled a hand in her hair. Why is this happening now? What that bitch have to come back into their lives, she couldn't just leave them alone?

“Ok so you want me to join you then for protection?” She asked. She got her answer in a nod he gave to her. 

She could fight the offer all she wanted, say she wanted to do this with her friends and keep it that way. But for as powerful and useful her friends and she were they couldn't handle someone with LexCorp on their side. 

“Fine I'll join you. But I won't stop doing what I'm doing” sneering she got up, rubbing the sleep that was coming into her eyes.

“Very well, and tell your little Oracle that he can get some training from Barbara if he likes” just like that the man was gone and off into the dark grey night sky. 

“Hey did he just say what i thought he just said?” Aristotle voice came into her was. She sighed and began making her way home.

“Yep offered me a spot in his crew and you some training, I think we should take them up on it dont you?” 

The feeling of gravel under her feet made her for some reason want to go and visit Lynn, to see how they were doing. 

“Yeah I'll think about the kids are going to be needing me a lot more now since school going to be let out for a couple days soon. Miguel been a angel with them” the boy voice carried a dream like tone. 

“Oh do i hear wedding bells?” She teased. The stuttering she heard made her laugh to herself before she landed on the escape stairwell of the apartment building. She knocked on the dusty window and waited. A minute went by and once again she knocked and waited with a worried look on her face. The creaky window opened to the face of the purple person she was looking for.

“Hey Lynn mind if I come in?” She asked. They just nodded and moved to let her in. Entering the small apartment she nodded the atmosphere was…tense and gloomy. Lynn flopped onto the couch with a frown on their face. Kicking off her shoes she crawled on the side of them, wrapping a arm around them. 

“Where's Flori?”

“They went to hang out with Duke and Damian for bit. They really seem to get along with each other” they replied.

“When your ready to talk let me know, I'll make something to drink” she rubbed their still hand for comfort and made her way to the kitchen. She found some berry and flowers tea to make for the two to them and boiled some water. 

She waited for either the water to get hot or for Lynn to tell her what's wrong, whichever came first. The white steam touched her skin, giving her a feeling of relaxation. She out the tea bags in the cups and returned to the couch. She handed the cup to the other and day down once more. And waited

“I had a miscarriage” 

She choked on the piping hot drink and began to cough for bit. When it was over she looked over to her side and hugged the teary eyed half Atlantean. Their sobs wrecked their body as Annika just whispered some words that could comfort them and rubbed their back in support.

“I'm sorry Lynn” she said. That's all she could really say for something like that. 

 

She stayed the night and woke up early the next morning to see Flori in the kitchen along with another guest. Damian Wayne son of Bruce Wayne was in the kitchen sipping tea as if it wasnt a big deal. She lifted a eyebrow at the two but decided not to say anything about it and went to grab some oatmeal.

“Good morning Ms.Seacole” the 13 year old said. She looked at the brown skinned boy and gave a chuckle.

“Look Annika is fine Damian, if you don't mind me asking why are you have?” 

“Oh! Bat Brat wanted to tell you Mr.Wayne wanted to start your training sometime next week” Flori said. Annika nodded her head and ate her oatmeal.

“Well then I'll take my leave, good day Flori and Annika ill see you next week” and lime his dad he was gone in a the blink of an eye. 

“So how was it hanging out with the son of Batman?” 

Flori gave a toothy smile. “Pretty cool and i like that Alfred guy he makes some good ass cookie” 

She laughed at the grey haired teen. That made Lynn leave their room giving Flori a noogie before making themselves some cereal. 

“Oh and by the way Lynn I'm going to be training under Batman” she slipped out her mouth before she grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

She could hear a distance “WHAT??” From behind her as she smiled making her way home.


End file.
